It is well known in the prior art that solid, liquid, or gaseous active ingredients can be confined into a liquid or solid core structure and used as a controlled-release product. It also is known that this basic core structure can then be further protected from the environment by a solid or liquid shell or outer coating system to produce a more complicated controlled-release product. There are a number of methods (in situ polymerization, coacervation, spray drying, interfacial polymerization) by which one can create nano to micron size or larger capsules that protect an active ingredient (AI) from its surroundings. A description of the prior art associated with the preparation of microcapsules and nanocapsules is contained in the following references.    1. Microcapsule processing and technology, Asaji Kondo (edited by J. Wade Van Valkenburg), Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, 1979.    2. H. M. Goertz (1993) in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Vol. 7: Controlled Release Technology, Agricultural, pp 551-572.    3. Controlled-release delivery system for pesticides, H. B. Scher, editor, M. Dekker, 1999.    4. ACS symposium series; 33, Controlled release polymeric formulations, D. R. Paul and F. W. Harris, editors, 1976.    5. ACS symposium, Controlled-Release Pesticides, 1977.